christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Christmas television episodes
Many television shows have an episode themed around Christmas. Some shows present their Christmas episodes with specially-made versions of the show's opening sequence (examples including Tiny Toons and Pinky and the Brain), or in some cases (such as Hey Arnold! and My Life as a Teenage Robot), with no title sequence. Also, these particular episodes are often only aired during Christmastime, as if to be elevated to the status of a prime-time special. Episodes are listed below in alphabetical order by the title of the show. Live-action shows * The Adventures of Pete and Pete: "O' Christmas Pete" * The Andy Griffith Show: "The Christmas Story" * Arrested Development: "Afternoon Delight" * Bear in the Big Blue House: "A Berry Bear Christmas" * The Brady Bunch: "The Voice of Christmas" * Dinosaurs: "Refrigerator Day" * Everybody Loves Raymond: ** "All I Want for Christmas" ** "The Christmas Picture" ** "Christmas Present" ** "Season's Greetings" ** "The Thought That Counts" ** "Jazz Records" * Family Matters: ** "Choir Trouble" ** "Christmas is Where the Heart Is" ** "Deck the Malls" ** "Fa La La La Laagghh!" ** "Have Yourself a Very Winslow Christmas" ** "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Urkel" ** "Miracle on Elm Street" ** "It Came Upon a Midnight Clear" * Family Ties: **"A Christmas Story" **"A Keaton Christmas Carol" **"Miracle in Columbus" * Frasier: "Miracle on Third or Fourth Street" * Full House: ** "Arrest Ye Merry Gentlemen" ** "Our Very First Christmas Show" ** "A Very Tanner Christmas" * George Lopez: ** "Meet the Cuban Parents" ** "Christmas Punch" ** "A Clear and Presentless Danger" ** "George Is Being Elfish and Christ-Misses His Family" * Grey's Anatomy: "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer" * The Honeymooners: "Twas the Night Before Christmas" * Kenan & Kel: "Merry Christmas, Kenan" * Lizzie McGuire: "Xtreme Xmas" * iCarly: "iChristmas" * I Love Lucy: "I Love Lucy Christmas Show" * MacGyver: "The Madonna" * The Naked Brothers Band Christmas Special * The Patty Duke Show: "Christmas Present" * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show (live-action segment): "Santa Claus is Coming to Flatbush" * Taxi: "A Full House for Christmas" * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: ** "Thomas' Christmas Party" ** "Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree" ** "Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure" ** "It's Only Snow" ** "Not so Hasty Puddings" ** "Don't Tell Thomas" ** "Keeping up with James" ** "Thomas' Tricky Tree" ** "The Party Surprise" ** "Merry Winter Wish" ** "Merry Misty Island" ** "Henry's Magic Box" * Wings: "A Terminal Christmas" Animated shows * 101 Dalmatians: "A Christmas Cruella" * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: "Holly Jolly Jimmy" * All Grown Up!: "The Finster Who Stole Christmas" * American Dad!: ** "The Best Christmas Story Never" ** "The Most Adequate Christmas Ever" ** "Rapture's Delight" * American Dragon: Jake Long: "Hairy Christmas" * Animaniacs: ** "A Christmas Plotz" ** "The Christmas Tree" ** "The Day Before Christmas" ** "Jingle Boo" ** "Little Drummer Warners" ** "Noel" * Archibald the Koala: "The Christmas" * As Told By Ginger: "An "Even Steven" Holiday Special" * Ben 10: "Merry Christmas" * Back at the Barnyard: "It's an Udderful Life" * Batman: The Brave and the Bold: "Invasion of the Secret Santas" * Bonkers: "Miracle at the 34th Precinct" * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: "On Whiskers, On Lola, On Cheryl and Meryl" * Camp Lazlo: "Kamp Kringle" * CatDog: "A Very CatDog Christmas" * ChalkZone: "When Santas Collide" * Codename: Kids Next Door: "Operation N.A.U.G.H.T.Y." * Curious George: A Curious George Christmas * Danny Phantom: "The Fright Before Christmas" * Darkwing Duck: "It's a Wonderful Leaf" * Dora the Explorer: ** "A Present for Santa" ** "Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure" * Go, Diego, Go!: "Diego Saves Christmas" * Donkey Kong Country: "The Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights" * Doug: ** "Doug's Christmas Story" ** "Doug's Secret Christmas" * The Fairly OddParents: ** "Christmas Every Day" ** "Merry Wishmas" * Family Guy: ** "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas" ** "Road to the North Pole" * Fanboy and Chum Chum: "Night Morning" * The Flintstones: "Christmas Flintstone" * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: "A Lost Claus" * Freakazoid!: "In Arms Way" * Futurama: ** "Xmas Story" ** "A Tale of Two Santas" * A Goof Troop Christmas: Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas * Go, Diego, Go!: "Diego Saves Christmas" * Hey Arnold!: "Arnold's Christmas" * Histeria!: "The American Revolution - Part I" * House of Mouse: ** "Pete's Christmas Caper" ** "Clarabelle's Christmas List" * Invader Zim: "The Most Horrible Xmas Ever" * The Jetsons: "A Jetson Christmas Carol" * Johnny Bravo: ** "Twas the Night" ** A Johnny Bravo Christmas * Kim Possible: "A Very Possible Christmas" * Kid vs. Kat: "Christmas" * The Mask: "Santa Mask" * Metalocalpyse: "Dethmas" * My Life as a Teenage Robot: "A Robot for All Seasons" * The New Batman Adventures: "Holiday Knights" * Ni Hao, Kal-lan: "The Snowiest Ride" * Pepper Ann: "A Kosher Christmas" * Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! * A Pinky and the Brain Christmas * Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain: "Yule Be Sorry" * Pokemon: "Holiday Hi-Jynx" ** "Pikachu's Winter Vacation": "Christmas Night" / "Kanga Games" ** "Pikachu's Winter Vacation 2": "Delibird's Dilemma" / "Snorlax Snowman" ** "Pikachu's Winter Vacation 3": "Stantler's Little Helpers" / "Winter Games"/ "We The Pichu Brothers" * The Powerpuff Girls: "'Twas the Fight Before Christmas" * Olivia: "Olivia Claus" * Recess: "Yes, Mikey, Santa Does Shave" * The Ren & Stimpy Show: ** "Son of Stimpy" ** "A Scooter For Yaksmas" * The Replacements: "Dick Daring's All-Star Holiday Stunt Spectacular V" * "Robot Chicken's Half-A**ed Christmas Special" * Rocko's Modern Life: "Rocko's Modern Christmas: Can't Squeeze Cheer from a Cheese Log!" * Rocket Power: "A Rocket X-Mas" * Rugrats: ** "Babies in Toyland" ** "The Santa Experience" * The Simpsons: ** "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire" ** "Marge Be Not Proud" ** "Miracle on Evergreen Terrace" ** "Grift of the Magi" ** "She of Little Faith" ** "'Tis the Fifteenth Season" ** "Simpsons Christmas Stories" ** "Kill Gil, Volumes I & II" ** "The Fight Before Christmas" * The Smurfs: "Baby's First Christmas" * SpongeBob SquarePants: "Christmas Who?" * South Park: "Mr. Hankey The Christmas Poo" * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show (animated segment): "Koopa Klaus" * Super Mario World: "The Night Before Cave Christmas" * Super Why!: **''The Nutcracker'' **''Twas the Night Before Christmas'' * TaleSpin: "A Jolly Molly Christmas" * Teamo Supremo: "Happy Holidays, Mr. Gruff" * Timon and Pumbaa: "Don't Be Elfish" * The Wild Thornberrys: "Have Yourself a Thornberry Little Christmas" * WordGirl: "Oh, Holiday Cheese" / "Ch-ch-ch-ch-change Day" * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: ** A Great and Grumpy Holiday / The Super-Special Gift ** O Figgity Fig Tree / Snow Day ** The Snow Shoo-Shoo / Pirate Treasure * X-Men: "Have Yourself a Morlock Little Christmas" * X-Men: Evolution: "On Angel's Wings" List of Christmas television episodes